Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
| Afbeelding = 250px | release= 25 mei 1983 | rerelease= 29 maart 1985 14 maart 1997 Special Edition | speelduur= 135 minuten (Special Edition) | regie= Richard Marquand | producer= Howard Kazanjian | screenplay= Lawrence Kasdan | story= George Lucas | muziek= John Williams | effects= Richard Edlund Dennis Muren Ken Ralston Phil Tippett | oscar nominaties= Best Art Direction-Set Decoration Best Effects Sound Effects Editing Best Music: Original Score Best Sound | oscar gewonnen= Special Achievement Award for Visual Effects }} Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi verscheen in 1983 in de bioscopen en was de derde film van Star Wars die verscheen. De film werd geregisseerd door Richard Marquand naar een verhaal van George Lucas. Openingstekst Luke Skywalker has returned to his home planet of Tatooine in an attempt to rescue his friend Han Solo from the clutches of the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt. Little does Luke know that the Galactic Empire has secretly begun construction on a new armored space station even more powerful than the first dreaded Death Star. When completed, this ultimate weapon will spell certain doom for the small band of rebels struggling to restore freedom to the galaxy.... Synopsis Ongeveer een klein jaartje is voorbijgegaan sinds de verdwijning van Han Solo. De helden bereidden echter zijn bevrijding voor en trokken naar het paleis van Jabba the Hutt op Luke’s thuisplaneet Tatooine. Al snel bleek dat Luke veel had bijgeleerd en de organisatie van Jabba viel in duigen uit elkaar. Ook de Bounty Hunter Boba Fett overleefde de confrontatie met Luke niet. Voor Han Solo was dit een geweldige ommekeer. Voor het eerst in zijn leven had hij naast Chewbacca echte vrienden waarop hij kon rekenen. Het Galactic Empire was ondertussen begonnen aan de bouw van een tweede en nog grotere Death Star. Niemand minder dan Emperor Palpatine, de ultieme meester van het kwade, kwam persoonlijk toezien hoe de Death Star klaargestoomd werd om de Rebellen voorgoed te vernietigen. Vooraleer Luke zich bij de Rebellen voegde, reisde hij terug naar Yoda. De oude Jedi Master was echter stervende. Alvorens Yoda stierf bevestigde hij dat Darth Vader Luke’s vader was, dat er nog een andere Skywalker bestond. Luke zou een Jedi zijn als hij Vader kon verslaan. Daarna biechte de geest van Obi-Wan alles op aan Luke en vertelde Obi-Wan Kenobi hoe hij faalde om zijn vader Anakin Skywalker op te leiden tot een Jedi. Anakin werd verleid door het Kwade en werd Darth Vader, half mens, half machine. Obi-Wan vertelde Luke dat Leia zijn zuster was, maar dat dit moest geheim blijven omdat de Emperor hen anders zou hebben opgejaagd. De Rebellen bereidden de beslissende slag voor en wilden de tweede Death Star aanvallen. Een team onder leding van Han Solo, Leia Organa en Luke Skywalker moest op de bosmaan Endor het Schild uitschakelen dat de Death Star beschermde. Zo konden kleine Rebellen schepen de Death Star binnendringen en het ding opblazen. Lando mocht van Han de Millennium Falcon gebruiken als schip en Hans vrijgevigheud bewees dat Han helemaal veranderde. Op Endor ontmoetten de Rebellen de Ewoks. Deze kleine primitieve wezens werden door C-3PO overhaald om deel te nemen aan de strijd tegen het Empire. Luke zonderde zich af en biechtte op zijn beurt op aan Leia wat er allemaal gaande is. Hij liet zijn zuster achter en hoopte om hun vader nog te kunnen terugbrengen naar het Goede. Leia werd overspoeld met gevoelens (Luke is haar broer en Darth Vader haar vader) en werd getroost door Han. Tijdens hun ontmoeting luisterde Darth Vader echter niet naar zijn zoon en hij nam hem mee naar de Death Star waar zijn meester op hen zat te wachten. De Emperor vertelde aan Luke dat de aanval van de Rebellen ten dode was opgeschreven omdat hijzelf alles geïnsinueerd had. Op Endor liep het team van Han en Leia effectief in een valstrik, net als de Vloot met Lando. Gelukkig kwamen de Ewoks ter hulp en de primitieve wezens slaagden er warempel in om de technologisch gevorderde troepen van het Empire te verslaan. Het Shield werd uitgeschakeld en de schepen konden de Death Star aanvallen. In de Death Star II kon Luke zijn gevoelens uiteindelijk niet beheersen. Hij wou de Emperor neerslaan, maar zijn vader blokkeerde de slag. Palpatine speelde het spel uiteraard heel sluw. Hij wou Luke immers als zijn nieuwe leerling omdat er ten eerste slechts twee Sith konden bestaan en omdat Darth Vader na zijn ongeval op Mustafar niet dé Sith Apprentice was waarop Darth Sidious zat te wachten. Luke’s gedachten konde echter zijn gevoelens voor zijn zuster niet verbergen en wanneer Vader dreigde om haar over te halen naar de Dark Side, barstte Luke los in een nooit eerder geziene woedeaanval. Onbewust van de de krachten die hij gebruikte, hakte hij zijn vaders hand af. Op het moment dat de Emperor vroeg om zijn leerling te worden weigerde Luke. Luke zag immers op tijd in dat hij meer en meer op zijn vader was beginnen lijken. Palpatine besloot dan maar om Luke te doden en hij vuurde een vreselijk salvo Force Lightning op Luke af. Luke smeekte zijn vader om hem te helpen ... Op dat moment keerde Anakin Skywalker terug en wierp de Emperor in een afgrond. Alleen Anakin was immers in staat om zo'n ultiem kwaad als Palpatine te doden als de Chosen One. left|thumb|250px|Anakin & Luke Skywalker Luke probeerde zijn vader te redden, maar Anakin was te verzwakt omdat de Force Lightning zijn zwakke lichaam had aangetast. Anakin vroeg of Luke zijn helm kon afnemen zodat hij zijn zoon eens kon aanschouwen met zijn eigen ogen. Anakin Skywalker overleed net daarna. Luke vluchtte met het lichaam van zijn vader weg uit de Death Star, die even later door de Rebellen en Lando werd vernietigd. De strijd was beslecht en het Goede had overwonnen. Op Endor vierden de Rebellen feest en werd iedereen vervoegd met elkaar. Tijdens het feest in Bright Tree Village zag Luke de geesten van Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda én van zijn vader die voorgoed was teruggekeerd naar de Good Side. Hun zielen kregen eindelijk hun verdiende rust en ze lieten Luke voortgenieten van het feest bij zijn vrienden. Cast *Luke Skywalker - Mark Hamill *Han Solo - Harrison Ford *Princess Leia Organa - Carrie Fisher *Lando Calrissian - Billy Dee Williams *C-3PO - Anthony Daniels *Chewbacca - Peter Mayhew *Anakin Skywalker - Sebastian Shaw, Hayden Christensen (uncredited, DVD Edition) *The Emperor - Ian McDiarmid *Yoda - Frank Oz *Stem van Darth Vader - James Earl Jones *Darth Vader - David Prowse *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi - Alec Guinness *R2-D2 - Kenny Baker *Moff Jerjerrod - Michael Pennington *Admiral Piett - Kenneth Colley *Bib Fortuna - Michael Carter *Wedge Antilles - Denis Lawson *Admiral Ackbar, Salacious B. Crumb, Sy Snootles - Tim Rose *General Madine - Dermot Crowley *Mon Mothma - Caroline Blakiston *Wicket - Warwick Davis *Paploo - Kenny Baker *Boba Fett - Jeremy Bulloch *Oola - Femi Taylor *Sy Snootles - Annie Arbogast *Yarna D'al Gargan - Claire Davenport *Teebo - Jack Purvis *Logray - Mike Edmonds *Chief Chirpa - Jane Busby *Ewok Warrior - Malcom Dixon *Ewok Warrior - Mike Cottrell *Nicki - Nicki Reade *Jhoff - Adam Bareham *Gherant - Pip Miller *Star Destroyer Captain #2 - Tom Mannion *Jabba Puppeteers - Toby Philpott, David Barclay, Mike Edmonds *Barquin D'an & Boba Fett .... Don Bies (special edition) *Malakili .... Paul Brooke *Renz .... Barrie Holland *Tessek & Mon Calamari Officer .... Gerald Home *Stem van EV-9D9 & Marquand .... Richard Marquand *Arvel Crynyd .... Hilton McRae *Nien Nunb, Ree-Yees & Wol Cabbasshite .... Mike Quinn *Droopy McCool .... Deep Roy *Max Rebo .... Simon Williamson categorie:bioscoopfilms